


All I want for Christmas is Both.

by Naughtyplier



Category: Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Christmas, Christmas sex, Creampie, DDLG, Degradation, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sensory Deprivation, Squirting, St. Andrew's Cross, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Plug, Wax Play, blowjob, christmas light bondage, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyplier/pseuds/Naughtyplier
Summary: After a beating and orgasm denial, Danny has a special Christmas gift for you. Something you have wanted for years.





	All I want for Christmas is Both.

Christmas Eve in the Grumps’ office, all festive and joyous. Christmas lights, a menorah, a Christmas tree and some dreidels; and I’m tied at the wrists and ankles in leftover christmas lights to a St. Andrew’s cross. I’m blindfolded, and all I can sense is the trickle of hot wax hitting my naked bruising body from the Chanukah candles and Dan’s chuckle and assented grunts each time I react to the pain. My ears perk up when he grabs the evil stick. He kneels down, pulls back on the stick and lets go, hitting my red and purple thighs, all marked up by various canes, paddles, floggers and his fingernails. The vicious sting takes over me and I scream through gritted teeth and my toes curl. He stands up and looks down at me with approval. He strokes my face and kisses my forehead.

“Such a good girl I have, huh?” He says as he runs his fingers through my hair, pulling on it hard.

“Nnnnhhh….Yes Sir!” I mutter, still recovering from the last hit. He presses his body against mine, and I feel the bulge from his boxer briefs rubbing against me.

“You have been so good this year. So Daddy got you something real special this year. I know it’s something you’ve been wanting for a really long time,” I grin widely and he kisses me deeply on the lips, sliding his tongue in slowly as he reaches down and plays with the plug in my pussy, making me whine quietly.

“Daddy tell me what it is already!” I demand excitedly.

“Patience, babygirl. Now, do you want to feel what it is first? Hear it? Or see it?” My mind is racing around as to what it is, but I answer him, seeing as I’ll know either way.

“Feel.” I say, bracing myself for what I thought would be a new impact toy. But I hear him walk over to me and he starts kissing my neck, as I moan, licking my breasts and sucking my nipples. He scratches his nails down my sides as he bites and kisses down my stomach, digging his nails into my chest. Caught up in the moment, I hear Dan’s voice still in the same exact place it was before and am caught off guard.

“How are you liking your gift so far princess?” I look around confused for a second, wondering what’s going on but am brought back when I feel this person’s lips press up firmly around my clit and start sucking and licking gently.

“Unnnnhhhh~! Daddy, I love it.” I hear a small chuckle from the person and I recognize that baritone voice. Danny comes around behind the cross and slowly unties the blindfold. Makeup is running down my face a bit and I look down and see Mark, in nothing but his boxers, sucking on my clit. I moan loudly as he starts to direct the plug to hit my G-spot more.

“Now, my sweet girl,” Danny says lowly in my ear, “I want you to say, ‘Thank you, Sir; thank you Mark’ every time you cum. And count out loud how many times you do, got it? That’s all you have to do. But this first time, just this first time you have to ask permission from me to cum. Alright?” My knees start to go weak as I get closer to cumming, but I hold back. He comes back around to watch me as I struggle.

“Fu-fuck, yes Sir! Sir, can I please cum?! Please?” He cocks his eyebrow and looks disappointingly.

“Already? Well this will be fun. No, you can’t. Mark, you can take the plug out of her if you want. If you do, give it to me.” Mark grips the silicone plug and pulls it out slowly, handing it to Danny. Mark kisses up and down my inner thighs as I watch Dan fiddle with the plug.

“What are you going to do with that Daddy?” He ponders for a moment. As I tremble when Mark scratches over my bruises.

“I’m not sure. I may set it aside.” He pulls my hair, tipping my head back, whining softly. “I may plug up that pretty little mouth of yours for a bit. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” I comply and open my mouth and he closes it, kisses me then forces the soaked plug in my mouth, whimpering as I’m tasting my own juices. He motions Mark to go behind me and untie my arms as Dan gets on his knees and unties my feet. While he does so, He teases me by nipping at my thighs and my pussy lips and licking my clit. Danny picks me up and takes me over to the couch. We all kneel on the couch and He pulls down his boxers and he takes the plug out of my mouth, only to push my head down and replace it with his cock. He pulls my hair and holds my head in place as he thrusts his member down my throat slowly and groans. I slide my hand up Mark’s thigh, over his evident arousal, which is peeking out of his boxers. 

“Fuck.” Mark mutters under his breath. Dan holds his dick in my throat for a good 5 seconds, then pulls out, making me gasp for air as drool and pre-cum runs down my chin and neck.

“I think Mark may need a little bit from you as well. You want to be a good slut and put your dirty mouth on his swollen cock too?” Hungrily I yank Mark’s boxers down and lick up and down his shaft, slavering everywhere. I feel Dan’s hands rubbing and scratching up and down my sides and back, and he grabs a paddle and hits my ass with it, causing me to have to stop pleasuring Mark to yelp. I wrap my lips around Mark’s tip and circle my tongue around the head while stroking his shaft and gently massaging his balls with my hands. Mark throws his head back, whimpering and moaning my name as Dan gets off the couch and approaches from behind, kissing and biting the backs of my thighs and running his fingers lightly over my sex and massaging my ass. I let go of Mark’s throbbing cock and slowly slide it down my throat. I grab Mark by the hips and thrust him in me faster.

“Fuck you are such a good set of holes.” Mark says through his moans.

“Such a good whore you are. So, so good. Do you want to cum now?” I moan and try to give any signal that I wanted to, when Mark pulled me off his cock.

“I don’t think he can hear you, you want to use your words?” Mark asks sternly. I look up at him and nod.

“Yes Daddy sooo badly! Please!” Then Mark shoves my mouth back on his cock, facefucking me. Dan then buries his face between my legs, circling his tongue around my clit, making me moan on Mark’s cock as he rams it in me harder as tears run down my face and I cry out. Mark pulls out, letting me catch my breath. Dan fingers me, hitting my g-spot, making me scream in pleasure.

“Daddy more! I’m so fucking close!” He continues to lick and suck on my clit and I ride against his face. My muscles start contracting and my abdomen starts feeling warm. I start cumming and I squirt, liquid running down my leg onto the couch and in Dan’s mouth. I whimper and groan loudly.

“Ahhh! One! Thank you Sir, thank you Mark!” I manage to get out. 

“Mmmm such a good girl.” Dan says. He flips me over on my back on the couch and Mark climbs on top of me, Dan kneeling behind my head and watching as Mark takes over. Mark kisses me deeply as I scratch my nails up and down his neck and back as he grinds against me and we groan in each other’s ears. He gets up, still kneeling on the couch and puts my legs over his shoulders and slaps the tip of his cock against my clit roughly as I groan loudly. Dan, looking at the scene and pleased with himself, takes my hand and places it on his pulsating shaft and I begin stroking it slowly. Mark rubs his cock against my clit, then gradually makes his way into my tight hole.

“Ah, fuck!” Mark gasps out as he enters. I shriek and contract around him tightly and leisurely grind against him as moans escape from my lips and fill the quiet room. He thrusts in and out of me gradually, getting faster with time. I moan and kiss and lick up and down Dan’s cock at the same time, slobbering and drooling down my cheeks and his member. Dan bends down over my breasts and bites down on one as he pinches the nipple on the other one. I grab hold of his hair, scratching my nails on his scalp as my fist closes. He runs his hands up and down my sides slowly, making me squirm and tense up, making Mark whimper as he fucks me. Dan comes up to my face, squeezing my breasts tightly enough to leave deep fingernail marks making me wince and shriek and quiver with delight. He smiles menacingly, but warmly.

“Do you like the gift Daddy got you, pumpkin?” Right after he asked that, Mark picked up the pace and started pounding into me, making me scream out loud in almost euphoric pleasure.

“Ahhhh!!!! Yessssss Daddy!!!!! FFFFUCK~!” He runs his hands over my breasts, fondling them delicately then tugging on them a little. 

“I’m so glad baby. So glad. Tonight is all about your tight greedy holes and how we’ll abuse them.” He smiles widely and kisses me deeply, sliding his tongue in my mouth as his tongue caresses mine. I whimper as Mark fucks me and rubs my clit. The kiss ends abruptly when Mark hits my G-spot, sending me into a state of ecstasy as I grip the couch tightly with one hand and Dan’s cock with the other as he thrusts into my hand. Mark crashes his hips into mine as I feel my muscles contract once more. Warning me of my orgasm.

“Ahhhhh! I’m cumming again! Please can I cum, Sir? Please?!” Danny kisses my forehead.

“Yes baby you can.” He says. I arch my back and my lower abdomen warms and every muscle in my body tightens up as I climax and scream as Mark shoots his load into me.

“TWO! NNNHH~! Thank you sir, thank you Mark! Mmmmmphhh~!” Mark pulls out, still fully erect, my cum dripping off his cock. I approach him and almost get his cock in my mouth when Danny pulls my hair, forcing me back towards him.

“You want his cock in your mouth?” I nod, looking desperately at him. “Bend over the arm of the couch and you can.”I get off the couch and bend over the arm of it. 

“Like this Sir?” He nods approvingly, sliding his fingers into my pussy pumping in and out as he spanks my ass. He brings Mark over, and Mark rubs my clit again in small circles. I moan out.

“Are you liking this baby?” 

“Ahhhhhhh! Fuuuuuck yeeeeeah!” I drone out. Danny hits my g-spot, getting me close to cumming once again. Mark flicks his middle finger rapidly over my clit, my muscles contracting again, nearly buckling my knees.

“Is your greedy cunt going to cum again? Huh?” Mark asks.

“Y-yes it is, please can I cum?”

“Yes baby you can.” Danny says. I cum again, squirting again as the liquid gushes out and runs down my inner thighs to the floor.

“Threeeeee!!!!! Thank you Sir, thank you Marrrrk!!! Unf~! Fuuuuck~!” They stop and take a moment to look at me, bent over the arm of the grump couch, shaking, my legs drenched and covered in cum, my breathing trembling with drool still on my face. Danny comes up and only lightly touched my clit and I tense up and shake even more. He rubs my back and kisses my shoulder. 

“Do you think you can take one more pounding in each nice, warm, wet hole, baby?” I nod gleefully and Danny smiles. He nods at Mark. signaling him to start out and he forces his cock in my mouth and working it down my throat slowly. Danny then rams his throbbing member in my tight soaking pussy. He thrusts in and out gradually, teasingly. I whine and groan at the feeling while choking on Mark’s cock. He pulls on my hair and forces my lips to touch the base of his pulsating cock, pulling on my hair to control my head. I cup his balls and rub them slowly. He pulls his cock out of my mouth and I start licking and sucking his balls as I stroke his cock. Mark grabs hold of the couch, his heart rate increasing. Danny pumps his cock in and out of me rapidly, still picking up the pace even more when he can. I cry out and scream in pleasure only to have Mark shove his cock back down my throat. Danny spanks me and scratches his nails up and down my back and sides. 

“Ah fuck, babygirl I’m so close!” Dan exclaims as Mark expresses his feelings are mutual.

“M-me too~!” Mark says as he pulls his cock out of my mouth and he starts rubbing his cock as I look up at him with my mouth open waiting for his load. Danny pumps harder as I feel my legs tense up.

“Ah! Daddy~! Please make me cum! Please! PLEASE!” I feel my pussy contract around his shaft as I cum again, gripping the couch tightly as I feel Mark’s warm cum hit my face and gets in my mouth, while Danny cums inside me and fills me past the brim, with his load dripping out of me. 

“Fourrrrrr! Thank you Sir, thank you Mark!” They both pull out and Mark sits on the couch, winded and exhausted as Danny takes me to the bathroom and helps cleans me up and wraps me in a blanket. I sit down on Danny’s lap after he sits on the couch. I cuddle with both Mark and Danny, Mark spooning me. I grab Dan’s hand and kiss him passionately.

“So what did you think of that princess?” My ears get warm and my cheeks flush.

“I really loved it, thank you Daddy!” I hear quiet snoring behind me. I look and see Mark is sleeping. We both giggle and Dan shuffles closer to me, cuddling close.

“I’m really glad. I love you sweetie. So much.” He caresses my face and pushes my hair out of my face. 

“Merry Christmas Daddy.” 

“Merry Christmas pumpkin.” He kisses me tenderly and rubs his nose against mine. I rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep calmly.


End file.
